Wedding Bell Flowers
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: Sweden and Finland are out on the open road and Finland questions why Sweden calls him 'wife'. "Well what comes to mind when you think of a wife?" Fluffy SuFin one-shot, SLASH!


**Hey there! I've decided to take a little break from PruCan and work a little magic on another Hetalia couple! SuFin is utterly adorable and I swoon at the idea of Finland being Sweden's 'wife'! So cute~ They're just so awkwardly perfect for each other!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, then Sweden would've proposed to Finland by now :3**

**Rated K+ just in case**

**P.S I cannot and will not write out Sweden's accent; spell check makes my eye twitch and, frankly, I can't grasp the sound of Sweden's voice so just use your imagination.**

* * *

_Hi, I'm Finland! Mr. Sweden and I decided to run away from Mr. Denmark's place and we are now on the open road, just the two of us. I am a delicate flower so I try to stick close to Mr. Sweden so I don't get lost or hurt. Travelling with him is fun except for how scary he can be. But…I guess once you look past it, he's really not that scary after all and…and he's actually quite thoughtful at times._

After many hours of just walking along the dirt trail surrounded by flourishing, vibrant viridian grass, Finland sensed that Sweden wanted to stop and was proven correct when the other man halted and said, "Let's stop here."

Secretly relieved that his aching feet could rest, Finland made a small smile and replied, "Okay, that's fine by me. Should I set up lunch?"

"Hm," Finland has learned to take Sweden's hum as either a definite 'yea' or a vague 'okay, whatever you say' so the smaller blonde nodded and shrugged off his bag. The two had stopped on a quaint, grassy-green hill that shimmered like emeralds and was soft like springtime lily pads on a clear, golden pond. They sat down and took out a few supplies for lunch: cups, a kettle of water, bread, inexpensive plates and utensils, and a couple of fish that Sweden had caught that morning.

Sweden's sunflower hair shone brightly in the afternoon sun as his deep, glacier blue eyes turned to Finland. "I'm going to get firewood to cook the fish."

The smaller daffodil-blonde haired man immediately grew nervous and his lilac shaded orbs quickly looked to his colleague. "U-uh okay but hurry back and watch out for bears and other scary creatures! I-I mean I'm pretty sure you can handle stuff like that on your own since you're so big and strong and muscular and brawny…" _Wow that came out really awkward!_ "Ah! I, uh…w-what I mean to say is that you're capable of handling yourself whereas I'm not. If anything, I'll probably be the one who'd get attacked by bears and such since I'm fragile like a flower, heh heh…"

Finland wasn't sure but something about Sweden, especially with the intense way he looked at him, always made him nervous and when he's nervous, he begins to ramble on, half of the time not knowing what he's saying. The Finn bit his lower lip and glanced at the suddenly interesting piece of grass on the ground, his lips quirking into a small, uneasy smile.

"No bear or creature will get to you without having to go through me." Finland's breath caught as he looked back at Sweden, surprised. The other man's expression was as unreadable as it usually was yet there was something that glowed in his eyes that said much more than words.

It was breathtaking.

Sweden studied him, perceiving his awe as apprehension before his brow furrowed ever so slightly. "I'll be quick."

Finland released the breath he was holding in a quiet breeze. "O-okay I feel a lot better now." His smile became steady, his words ringing true. "Be careful, Su-san!"

"Hm, 'course, wife." Finland's heart fluttered at the familiar term of endearment and he felt his cheeks turn as pink as cherry blossoms as Sweden set off into the woods with an axe in hand.

The Finn willed his cheeks to cool and then once they did, he released another breezy breath and leaned back to look at the clouds. The winter-white purity puffs gently floated in the celestial sea above him, putting him at ease.

_It's a beautiful day today, perfect for watching the clouds, going for a stroll, or picking flowers…not that I would ever do that because it seems silly…actually, no it doesn't, it sounds lovely…I wonder if Mr. Sweden would like to watch the clouds or pick flowers…nah that doesn't seem like his thing…I see him as the type to sit on a porch swing and just think deeply about life or something really profound…I don't know, Su-san seems philosophical like that…especially since his eyes are usually so focused and deep…_

Finland's blush returned as he thought of how those eyes often stared at him, appraising him like if their owner was wondering about what he was thinking.

_But it's not like Mr. Sweden would be thinking about me, right?_

A sudden rustling in the bushes snapped Finland out of his thoughts and he looked up to see that Sweden had returned with an armful of newly chopped up wood. Finland smiled in appreciation and soon they had a small, crackling fire that cooked the fish, distantly reminding Finland of a fire comfortably glowing in a brick-red hearth of a cottage.

Just as the two sat down and nibbled on the fish, Sweden appeared uneasy, almost like if he were embarrassed or self-conscious. Finland was debating whether or not to say anything until his companion cleared his throat and held out something to him. "This is for you." It was a flower, a lily of the valley to be exact.

Finland was speechless as he reached out and gently took it between his fingers, gripping the slender green stalk that held four of the tiny flowers. The lily of the valley was as wintry as the clouds and as delicate as a tentative hand reaching for the hand of their first love before tenderly grasping it. The petite blossoms were shaped in a way that reminded Finland of wedding bells and its sweet smell awakened ethereal, euphonious memories of home.

The Finnish nation, known for his cheerful and everlasting chatter, for once had no idea what to say. Sweden absorbed his silence and then glanced at the ground, seeming bashful. "I found it in the woods."

The smaller blonde looked back at the flower and asked, "Why would you give this to me? Not that I don't like it, it's beautiful! I'm just wondering why you're giving it to me—I'm curious."

Sweden kept his gaze down as he said, "You said you're like a fragile flower. Well, that flower looks fragile to me." Finland immediately turned his attention to Sweden, stunned, and his heart leapt like stones skipping on water. The Finn has always known the Swede as the strong, silent type, a man of few words. After being on the road with him for some time, Finland has gotten use to this (more or less) and has begun to perceive what he's thinking underneath those sporadic, ambiguous words.

At that moment, Finland understood that Sweden meant that the flower reminded him of the Finn.

The thought made his stomach somersault like a leaf caught in a breeze. "Uh, thank you Su-san." Finland gave him a light smile as he gently placed the lily of the valley in his breast-pocket so that two of the four flowery bells were snuggly hidden in the cloth while the other two were poking out.

Sweden inclined his head once. "Just don't eat it, it's poisonous."

Finland let a slightly nervous if not bemused chuckle. "I know that, Su-san. The lily of the valley is quite popular in my nation, you know!"

Sweden merely nodded in response. "And…" Finland hesitated before continuing, "did you also know that it represents love and purity and the return of happiness? That's why they're usually featured in weddings…"

"Hm," This hum was a definite 'yea' and the way Sweden was looking at him made him blush.

_This is so awkward—I don't know what to say! But it's not awkward like when Sweden asked Estonia and Latvia to come with us, it's a different kind of awkward! I shouldn't have mentioned anything about love or weddings—I must've made him uncomfortable! I shouldn't have said anything but he made me so nervous! Mr. Sweden always makes me nervous…with his robust, muscular physique, his unsettling yet somehow endearing taciturnity, his deep, sensuous voice, those intense, beautiful eyes that see right through me…_

If Finland had been eating he would've choked.

Unaware of his thoughts, Sweden went on to pour some water into a tea cup and offered it to a rosy-cheeked Finland. "Water, wife?"

The Finn felt his blush extend from his cheeks to his ears as he muttered a 'yes, thank you' and accepted the cup. _And then he goes to say things like that that makes my chest feel funny, like if I just swallowed a bunch of butterflies! Yet I feel…happy and smiley… _

"Why do you call me that?"

Sweden stopped pouring himself some water and froze. His midnight blue orbs wouldn't meet the Finn's questioning gaze and he appeared to be thinking about something.

Sensing the confliction, Finland figured that he was confused and added, "Why do you call me 'wife'? After all, we're not married and I'm not a girl and if I was your wife then I'd _have_ to be a girl and of course we'd _have_ to be married which we're not and we never will be…oh wow that sounded rude! It's not like I meant that we will never get married like I'm _against_ the idea because I'm not…well at least I think I'm not…I don't know! We haven't known each other long enough to be thinking about marriage and we haven't even gone out on a date even though it sometimes feels like I've known you my entire life…even if you're a bit scary at times…AH! I'm sorry! That was mean! I didn't…You're not…I just…I'll shut up now, pretend I never said anything!"

Finland took a long drink of refreshing water, hoping that it will somehow cool off his burning face. _Gah! What is wrong with me?! I can only imagine what Mr. Sweden must think of me…_

A glance at the self-contained Swede didn't signal anything to his thoughts no matter how thoroughly Finland examined him; however, it seemed that the taller blonde was somewhat overwhelmed, his eyes shimmering with unidentifiable emotions. _I must've made him feel so awkward._

"Well what comes to mind when you think of a wife?"

Finland was startled when Sweden spoke and it took him a moment to perceive the question, let alone understand it. "Oh well uh…" His colleague looked his way, his normally stern expression indecipherable and penetrating, and Finland was suddenly shy and he glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. "When I think of a wife, I think of a happily married couple, you know with a husband and wife…maybe with children…so basically I think of a family. I also think of a beautiful bride wearing a sparkling white dress at a wedding and at that wedding there are lots of pretty things: there are lovely dresses, a big cake, really nice rings, romantic music, beautiful flowers…" Finland briefly paused, his gaze quickly flickering to the lily of the valley in his pocket. "So yeah…those are the things I think about when I think about a wife…I guess that's part of the reason why you calling me that is kind of…" _Wonderful, charming, nice, endearing, extraordinary. _"Odd."

There was silence for a moment as the two assessed each other, both of them thinking about the deeper meaning behind that four letter word yet neither of them realizing that there was another four letter word that often went with a wife.

"What-what about you?" Finland asked, breaking the quiet. "Do you think of all that?"

Sweden blinked. "Hm, yes except for maybe more."

"More?"

"I…" Sweden has never really been good with words so it seemed difficult for him to get out what he wanted to say; he actually looked a bit flustered. "I believe a wife is your better half or your significant other—someone who completes you."

For a moment Finland couldn't say anything and he was breathless, utterly enchanted by how such mundane words could form into something worth so remarkable. Yet the fact that they were coming from Sweden made it all the more special. "Are-are you saying that I…complete you?"

All hesitation gone, Sweden suddenly became determined and looked him in the eye with something akin to passion. "You are my wife, Finland. You are the things I am not and…and they are good."

Finland's heart gradually sped up like a train and the blush in his cheeks softened like the pink of a morning sunrise. _I never knew Berwald could be so impassioned…he should do it more often._ The smaller blonde was struck with an astonishing sensation of warmth, bliss, elation, delighted confusion, enchantment, and…something else that he couldn't name but sensed that it was new and it would only grow the more time he spent with the enigmatic yet undeniably compelling man before him.

Finland found himself unconsciously touching the lily of the valley.

Sweden carefully watched his reaction and then faintly knitted his brow, appearing somewhat uncertain and insecure. "If I've made you uncomfortable, you are free to leave."

"No!" Both nations were surprised at how quick the Finn was to object. Finland coughed, inwardly cursed himself for being awkward and said, "No, I don't want to leave and I'm not uncomfortable. I mean what you told me is quite a lot to take in but I am…flattered and I'm glad you told me. Thanks for explaining it to me and all because I have been curious ever since you introduced me as your wife," he flushed, "so, uh, thanks and I appreciate you being honest with me." He offered a timid smile.

"Hm," Sweden sounded unsure in his hum so Finland decided to elaborate: "I…I actually kind of like being called your wife." _There, I said it. _"I mean at first it was so awkward because it came out of nowhere and it was kind of embarrassing…I thought you were joking but then you weren't and you kept calling me that and I wasn't sure what to make of it but after a while I just stopped caring and I grew kind of fond of it. I'm, uh, glad to be considered your better half, Su-san." Finland has never blushed so much in his life nor has he ever expressed himself so openly, displaying his emotions like an art exhibit. Of course there were times when he was rambling that he said what was on his mind but this time was different—this time he actually meant to say it rather than having it slip out.

Sweden seemed pleased with his response because his face somehow looks lighter and his hard expression softens, his blue orbs toning down a few shades from the depth of the ocean to the aquamarine shore on the sandy beach. "As am I."

Despite his jumbled nerves, Finland beamed as a wave of delight simultaneously surged through him and with a noise of exuberance, the Finn found his arms wrapped around the Swede in a hug. His smile as bright as the vibrancy of a rainbow decorated against the sky while he nuzzled the taller man's buff chest. Sweden stiffened and looked down at his companion with utter shock, completely caught off guard.

A moment or two passed before Finland realized what he was doing and he immediately let go, embarrassed. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Su-san, I don't know what came over me! It's just that you were being so sweet and you said such nice things that I…I'm sorry! I forget you're not really the hugging type…or the touchy-feely type, heh heh."

Sweden blinked away his shock before his expression reverted back to normal. "It's okay—that's the first time you've ever hugged me." As Finland blushed a bit, Sweden caught sight of something. "Your flower."

"Wh-what?" Finland looked down at his breast-pocket and noticed that his hug had squashed the lily of the valley. "Oh! Oh dear!" He quickly pulled it out and sighed as he took in the wrinkled petals and slightly bent stalk. "I guess this flower really is fragile—it's pretty delicate, huh?"

Sweden quietly hummed as he carefully took the stalk between his fingers and considerately smoothed out the ruffled petals. "Yea…" Then he lightly put it back in Finland's breast-pocket. "But it's stronger than it looks. That's what makes it so nice to look at."

Once again, Finland perceived that Sweden was saying more than just his spoken words and he smiled. "Awww, Su-san!" And he unthinkingly gave Sweden another hug, followed by a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

As soon as it struck him what he did, Finland froze and pulled away, utterly mortified. "I just did that, didn't I? I mean don't get me wrong I liked it and I think I've always wanted to do that…I shouldn't have said that! Now I'm sure I've made things weird between us because you don't want me kissing you! I'm sorry! I just got caught up in the moment and-" He was cut off by a pair of smooth lips capturing his own. His lavender orbs widened but then shut them as he instantly waved his inhibitions good-bye and relaxed into the kiss, leaning closer.

Initially Sweden seemed hesitant but once Finland reciprocated, he eased up and completely melted into the kiss, his large hands gently cupping the Finn's silky cheeks and his fingers brushing over them and curling into soft golden hair. The kiss set off a series of sparks bursting within the two of them as their hearts raced like pinwheels on a windy day. Their breaths were mingling through slightly parted lips that trembled with unrestrained anticipation while they moved in flawless harmony, gliding against one another's and perfectly fitting. That electrifying kiss stimulated a rapidly swelling sensation of exhilaration and euphoria that outmatched the joy Finland felt every year when he passed out Christmas presents and the happiness Sweden experienced when Finland offered to run away with him.

The nations' hearts were beating like a fast-paced metronome and after what seemed like a blissful eternity, they had to pull apart for air. Finland's eyes fluttered open and met with a pair of orbs that were as blue as a clear evening and as deep as the bass of midnight's song. The Finn made a shy, small smile, his cheeks glowing a light pink. "Thanks for shutting me up."

"Hm," Sweden's lips twitched, almost like if they wanted to smile before he brushed his fingers over Finland's cheeks once more and then pulling away. Finland chuckled, slightly flustered and tried to determine if Sweden's hum was in agreement or if it was because he had nothing to say.

He couldn't help but be somewhat beguiled over the thought of leaving Su-san speechless, even if it was only a possibility.

"S-so does this mean you like me?"

"…Yes."

"Oh good because I like you too…a lot actually!" Finland giggled. "I think I just realized that now! Isn't that crazy?!"

"Hm," This hum seemed reflective, almost involuntary.

"So, uh, d-does this mean that we're…together now?"

"If that's what you'd like." Though Sweden's impassive expression remained, his eyes were swimming in a lake of hopefulness.

Finland found his companion's bashfulness rather endearing. "I do." Suddenly, he started and felt dizzy with school-girl giddiness. _'I do'…that makes me sound like a bride at the altar._

As if recognizing this as well, Sweden looked almost pleased, nodded, and randomly asked, "Are you finished?"

Finland was caught off guard but then he realized that Sweden was gesturing to his empty plate from lunch. He inclined his head and his colleague took it, wiped it off, and then began clearing the area, preparing to leave. The Finn helped him and soon they were on the road again, walking side-by-side rather than Finland lagging behind as he usually did.

As they strolled along, Finland wondered what he should be doing and if things were different now. Well of course they were but how? Would things change? Would they stay the same? What's going to happen now that he and Sweden were together?

_Me and Su-san together…_

He glanced down at the slightly rumpled lily of the valley in his pocket and was hit by the fact that he was rather glad of this. He smiled brightly and let out a bubbly giggle, prompting Sweden to look at him strangely.

_Get it together, Finny, there's no need for you to be gushing out about this, it was just a little kiss…a little kiss that gave me butterflies, left me on that cloud nine, and was mind-blowingly wonderful…okay you have every right to be gushing! That was one of the greatest experiences of my life!_ Finland bit his lower lip to keep any awkward noises and girlish squeals from being uttered, his cheeks scarlet with elation._ I guess I really am a delicate flower._

"You okay, wife?"

The Finn cheerfully nodded. "Yes, I'm just very happy. I like that we're together now."

Sweden thoughtfully hummed and said, "I'll do my best." Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, Finland understood that he was referring to his role in their budding relationship.

Smiling fondly, Finland tentatively slipped his hand into Sweden's and lightly grasped it, receiving a squeeze in return. His smile grew and he pressed closer to the Swede. _I always knew that Su-san wasn't a bad guy—he just needs a little help with communicating. Maybe he's more of a man of action than one of words. _"You'd make a great husband, you know that?"

Sweden actually froze momentarily and blushed, a sight that Finland had never seen before and was delighted to catch. "You'd…make a great wife, wife."

Finland couldn't hold back another giggle as the two sauntered down the worn dirt path surrounded by flourishing, vibrant viridian grass, hand-in-hand.

_I could get use to this. Su-san might've been a bit intimidating at first…still is actually but at least he's delicate to fragile flowers. _Finland glanced at the lily of the valley and thought of how it reminded him so much of wedding bells and marriage and especially of wives.

_Yup, I can definitely get use to this._

The End

* * *

**There are so many couples that I ship in Hetalia (****_so_**** many) but SuFin is definitely one of my favorites! I knew that at some point I ****_had_**** to write about them! I can only hope that I did the couple justice! (~^0^)~**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day! :D**


End file.
